Love
by Mia995
Summary: Você perderia alguns minutos do seu tempo para ler sobre o amor? One-shot/ Homenagem aos dias dos namorados. Varios casais/UA.


- Você perderia alguns minutos do seu tempo?

_A primeira coisa que se vê é escuridão, então uma luz se acende e se mostra um homem sentado na cadeira no meio do palco, ele dá uma pequena risada._

_- O amor é uma coisa bem complexa, não é mesmo? – Ele pergunta – A você que não me conhece, me chame de Aro. Foi me pedido, mandado na verdade, para falar sobre essa emoção._

_Ele se levantou e se aproximou._

_- Primeiro pensei em falar sobre as maravilhas do amor. – Ele se virou bruscamente para o lado direito da platéia – Mas depois pensei que nada é perfeito, nem mesmo o amor pode nos trazer felicidade durante vinte quatro horas por sete dias na semana. – Ele se virou para o lado esquerdo – Então resolvi pesquisar, afinal todos temos visões diferentes do amor, pesquisei por frases que definam e encontrei uma em especial Nada é pequeno no amor. Quem espera as grandes ocasiões para provar a sua ternura não sabe amar._

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Bella estava sentada olhando para o teto. Era um dos tediosos sábado de junho, suas amigas ou estavam com os namorados, ou comprando, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ela resolveu ligar a TV do quarto e ver se estava passando algo descente.

De repente ela ouviu um barulho na janela, Bella olhou desconfiada, mas não havia nada lá, então ela voltou em sua busca na TV. Então o barulho voltou e Bella resolveu vencer a preguiça e ver o que estava acontecendo. Assim que ela abriu a janela, alguma coisa acertou sua testa.

- Ai! – Ela se agachou e viu que era uma pedra, assim que levantou sentiu outra pedra bater na sua cabeça – Hey! Quer parar?

- Desculpe! – Ela ouviu a voz masculina lá embaixo e se virou chocada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou ao ex-namorado, Edward.

- Eu preciso de alguém para desabafar.

- E sua primeira opção foi a sua ex? – Ela perguntou descrente.

- Na verdade, você foi a vigésima opção. Quem diria que Isabella Swan teria tanta sorte? Ai! – Ele exclamou quando Bella acertou uma pedra em seu braço.

- O que quer?

- Eu preciso de consolo. Terminei com minha namorada! – Ele disse fazendo bico.

- Vai te catar, Edward! – Bella exclamou brincalhona – Eu te conheço muito bem. O que quer?

- Me casar com você! – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso.

- Isso vai acontecer depois de eu me formar na faculdade, e isso _se_ eu pensar com carinho – Bella respondeu no mesmo tom – É a sua ultima chance, fale a verdade!

- Estou entediado, aceita companhia? – Edward respondeu suspirando cansado.

- Isso eu aceito – Ela falou fechando a janela e Edward foi para frente da casa.

- Você acredita que Alice ainda hoje me disse que não se conformava com o nosso término? – Ele disse entrando na casa depois de depositar um selinho rápido nos lábios de Bella.

- Ela diz isso para mim às vezes. Fala que se revolta com a gente ter criado uma espécie de amizade colorida.

- Mas nós viramos amigos, aí namoramos e depois terminamos por que você foi fazer um intercâmbio. Ela não pode querer que nós dois simplesmente continuemos da onde paramos – Ele tagarelou enquanto ia em direção as escadas.

- Aonde o senhor pensa que vai? – Ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Me aproveitar do calor da sua cama, enquanto como as pipoca com chocolate que você vai fazer? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso conveniente e Bella só estreita os olhos em resposta – Ok! Eu ajudo a fazer a pipoca!

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_Se mostra Aro com as sobrancelhas erguidas._

_- Eles se amam, não há duvidas. Mas ainda não estão pronto para aceitar e esse é um dos principais erros do ser humano! Não arriscar – Ele deu um sorriso de lado, o holofote desliga e tudo volta à escuridão de sempre. O holofote se acende e se mostra uma garota de costas para a platéia._

_- O amor também pode ser algo ruim. Ele nos faz esquecer o orgulho, nos faz sofrer, nos faz gritar. Ele pode ser nosso inferno – Ela vira seu rosto para a platéia e se vê seu olhar frio – Mas ainda sim amamos e nos deixamos cegar._

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Riley olhava para seu próprio reflexo transtornado. A culpa daquele estado era de Victoria, sua ex-namorada, ela o usara para fazer ciúmes para James. E agora que eles tinham voltado Riley era apenas uma peça descartável.

Ele suspirou alto, e socou o espelho.

- O que aconteceu? – Bree perguntou olhando para Riley assustada.

- Você estava certa! Pode falar "Eu te avisei!" Victoria só queria voltar com James – Riley falou se sentando na cama.

- Ah Riley. – Bree lamentou pelo primo – Você não poderia ter feito nada. Você estava apaixonado.

- E cego! – Ele acrescentou com escárnio – O amor é uma droga!

- Não fale assim! – Ela o repreendeu – Amor é uma coisa maravilhosa! E quando você encontrar quem corresponda, você vai entender o que estou falando.

- Me desculpe – Ele falou em tom baixo.

- Pelo que? – Ela perguntou franzido o cenho.

- Por ter ficado cego de amor e ter te ofendido.

- Que isso! Como se eu não tivesse feito isso antes – Ela disse divertida.

- Verdade. Você me jogou um jarro na cabeça quando disse que seu namorado só te queria para levá-la pra cama.

- E você estava certo – Ela respondeu tristemente.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_Jane aparece senta de pernas cruzadas para a platéia._

_- Certo é quem diz que A medida do amor é amar sem medida, pois sentimentos não são algo que se possa colocar em uma balança, acho que esse é um dos motivos de chamarem o amor de irracional. Não é racional fazer coisas estúpidas como dar o número da sua senha bancaria para uma pessoa que conheceu há três semanas. – A platéia riu da piada e mais uma vez o holofote se apaga._

_- Mas não podemos esquecer! – Primeiro se ouviu o som do salto batendo contra madeira do palco – Que o amor não é só estranho e irracional. Ele tambem pode ser a força mais poderosa para nos tornar... – Então o holofote se acende e se vê Tanya encarando a platéia com um sorriso malicioso – Selvagens. Quem nunca viu dois inimigos se apaixonarem jogue a primeira pedra!_

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

- Você é um idiota mesmo! – Nessie cuspiu.

- Olha só quem fala sua mini perua! – Jacob retrucou.

- Jumento!

- Mimada.

- Metido.

- Invejosa.

- Eu não sou invejosa! – Nessie retrucou revoltada.

- Claro que é! Tem inveja das garotas que ficam comigo – Jacob respondeu com um sorriso provocante.

- Eu não sou uma das suas cadelinhas, Jacob. Argh! Por que o professor tinha que nos colocar como dupla? – Nessie falou, olhando para o teto.

- Eu também não to muito feliz, então segura o fogo ruivinha – Jacob disse impaciente.

- Não me chame de ruivinha – Nessie disse exaspera.

-Você não manda em mim – Ele retrucou dando língua, o sangue de Nessie ferveu e ela jogou a primeira coisa que tinha frente em Jacob, no caso era uma lata de refrigerante – Eu não acredito que você fez isso. Você me paga!

- Isso se você me pegar - Ela respondeu correndo.

Eles ficaram correndo em volta do sofá até que Jacob pulou em Renesmee e os dois caíram no sofá. Jacob a encarou raivoso e lhe tascou um beijo sôfrego.

- Eu ainda te acho uma desocupada, chata e irritante. – Ele falou quando se separaram para respirar.

- E eu ainda te acho um cachorro, egocêntrico e ignorante – Os dois trocaram um sorriso e voltaram a se beijar.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_- __Afinal__existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio__ – O holofote piscou mais uma vez._

_- Não podemos esquecer que o amor também é divertido – Demetri apareceu no meio do laço, ele equilibrava uma espécie de cetro em sua mão e parecia que ia cair a qualquer segundo – Ele nos faz sorrir nas situações mais idiotas. _

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Alice olhava tudo encantada.

- Eu pensei que você tinha se esquecido do nosso aniversario! – Ela exclamou risonha.

- Eu jamais esqueceria – Jasper disse enquanto apertava um controle – Meu presente é esse, eu vou dançar com você – Os olhos de Alice brilharam.

- Você nunca dança! Owww! Tem como ser mais fofo? – Ela perguntou toda emocionada.

- Não sei, talvez com um beijo – Jasper disse se aproximando e Alice nem esperou, atacou o namorado com entusiasmo.

- Vamos dançar antes que você desista – Ela disse, e Jasper começou uma desajeitada valsa – Ai! – Alice disse quando Jasper pisou no pé dela.

- Desculpe! Eu não quebrei seu pé, certo? – Ele perguntou preocupado enquanto se ajoelhava e analisava o pé de Alice riu em resposta.

- Não, mozinho'. Mas você não manchou sapato, certo? – Ela perguntou séria olhando para o calçado.

- Só você para se importar com o sapato – Ele respondeu revirando os olhos – Vamos tentar novamente – Ele disse se levantando.

Eles deram alguns passos e foi a vez de Jasper reclamar.

- Ai! – Alice tinha afundado seu salto no pé de Jasper – Eu pensei que você dançava como ninguém.

- É difícil dançar bem, quando se dança com um chimpanzé – Ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura o olhando divertido.

- Poxa! Eu to tentando! E meu presente? Eu não vi nada até agora - Jasper retrucou e Alice deu um sorriso diabólico.

- Meu presente é incrível, é tudo o que você queria – Ela disse entregando um envelope para o namorado.

- Eu não acredito! – Jasper estava completamente emocionado, afinal ele queria os ingressos para os Yankees há tempos.

- Eu sei! É incrível! – Ela saltitou no lugar e Jasper abriu o envelope e viu ingressos para um show da _Carrie Underwood. _Ele encarou os ingressos, pálido e com boquiaberto.

- Desde quando eu quero ver o show da Carrie Underwood? – Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Você me disse no começo da semana que a adora. – Jasper rebobinou a memória e se lembrou que Emmett resolveu colocar no canal pornô de brincadeira e bem na hora, Alice apareceu na sala, então no desespero Jasper mudou para um canal de clipes e passava justamente um clipe da Carrie Underwood. E para disfarçar Jaspe começou um monólogo sobre a admiração que tinha pela cantora.

- Oh... – Jasper respondeu se lembrando do episódio.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_- E claro nos faz passar alguns apertos, mas nada que não demos um jeito – Ele jogou o centro no ar e pegou antes de cair no chão – E no final das contas o __amor é um não-sei-quê, que surge não sei de onde, e acaba não sei__como__- Então piscou para a platéia e tudo se apagou novamente._

_- É claro que o amor também pode ser um tanto... Traumático – Uma morena com roupas antigas falou andando lentamente pelo palco – Muitas vezes amamos, sofremos uma desilusão e nos fechamos. Mas nada como um novo amor para curar o outro – Maria sorriu polidamente e fez uma reverência com o vestido._

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Chefe Swan estava pescando tranquilamente quando alguém o chama, a maneira que se virou foi tão brusca que acabou caindo no rio. Quando emergiu deu de cara com Sue Clearwater.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu sinto muito Charlie, não era minha intenção te assustar! – Sue falou em tom preocupado.

- Não me assustou eu só virei rápido demais – Ele disse completamente sem graça - O que faz aqui Sue? – Ela olhou para baixo e começou a corar.

- Eu realmente não tinha o que fazer e resolvi dar uma volta. – Ela disse timidamente, Charlie não pode deixar de ficar encantado com o vermelho que tomava contado rosto de Sue, era tão diferente de Renée...

- E então me encontrou pescando – Ele completou meio aéreo.

- Foi isso – Ela respondeu. Charlie repreendeu a si mesmo, aquela era a viúva de seu amigo! E depois do que Renée aprontou com ele, Charlie meio que ficou traumatizado.

- Como vão as crianças? – Ele perguntou se referindo aos filhos de Sue.

- Bem. Leah se recuperou de muitas coisas nos últimos tempos, tenho orgulho dela por isso. E sua filha, Bella?

- Eu realmente me sinto triste em saber que ela não é mais minha menininha, mas acho que ela devia reatar o namoro com Edward. Os dois se gostam mesmo, sabe? Acho que ele a faria feliz – Ele comentou. Os jovens de hoje em dia complicavam tanto as coisas.

- E você? Encontrou alguém? – Ela perguntou meio hesitante.

- Não, já sou velho demais para isso – Ele respondeu com um sorriso sem graça.

- Você nem chegou aos quarenta! – Ela exclamou indignada.

Charlie virou o olhar para ela. Talvez Harry quisesse a felicidade tanto do amigo como da esposa. Charlie resolveu fazer uma aposta consigo mesmo, se ele pescasse um peixe nos próximos instantes, seria um sinal de que Harry não se importava.

- E você? – Ele perguntou enquanto esperava.

- Eu me sinto melhor. Esteja onde estiver Harry me quer feliz, não chorando. – Charlie arregalou os olhos quando sentiu uma fisgada na vara.

- Eu peguei um – Ele disse entusiasmado enquanto puxava com força e no fim saiu um peixe de tamanho médio.

- Parabéns, Charlie – Sue falou animada – Por que não vamos lá pra casa? Eu posso fritar esses peixes para você.

- Não é uma má idéia – Charlie respondeu com um sorriso, não tinha jeito ele estava apaixonado por Sue.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_- Nunca se esqueça de que é preciso sofrer depois de ter sofrido, e amar, e mais amar, depois de ter amado. – O holofote se moveu para o canto do palco e se viu Caius andando enquanto colocava o chapéu com um ar distraído._

_- Outro dia me perguntaram se acredito em alma gêmea. De primeira quis responder não, afinal isso era uma bobeira - Ele rolou os olhos - Mas parando para refletir, apesar de não acreditar lá no fundo eu realmente quero que exista. Afinal, sempre é bom ter esperança de que alguém nasceu unicamente para você._

_Ele arrastou a cadeira, virou e se sentou apoiando o queixo no encosto._

_- Porém, isso não soa extremamente egoísta? E a idéia de alma gêmea não é meio desconexa? Pois nós temos a capacidade de amar qualquer um, basta escolher. No fim das contas o nosso único verdadeiro amor, não é apenas uma pessoa, são várias! Não só o amor entre homem e mulher, mas também o maternal, fraternal, paternal e por aí vai. E se você discorda de mim me responda. Por que existe primeiro amor? Por que nos casamos várias vezes?_

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Leah Clearwater olhava pela janela do quarto. Fazia dois meses desde que Sam terminou o namoro deles para ficar com sua prima, Emily.

No começo ela se sentiu completamente traída. Poxa! Ela se deu por inteiro para Sam e então sofria uma decepção dessas? Ela se sentiu destruída e entrou em depressão, se fechou para todos ao seu redor.

- Você vai a festa hoje? – Seth perguntou da porta.

- Vou sim – Ela sorriu para o irmão.

- Você ta bem? – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Você ta sorrindo... Para mim – Ele falou incrédulo.

- Eu cansei de ficar choramingando pelos cantos. – Ela deu de ombros – Agora, com licença que eu tenho que me encontrar com alguém.

Leah foi em direção a praia que havia perto de sua casa, ela andava distraída olhando para o mar até que uma voz a retira de seus pensamentos.

- Fiquei surpresa quando me ligou – Leah se virou para a prima, Emily. – Veio me ofender mais? Por que se for isso, eu vou embora.

- Não é isso – Leah falou – Você sempre foi minha grande amiga, não acho justo deixar essa amizade acabar. Eu não estou dizendo que não estou ressentida por Sam e você, só estou pedindo desculpa pelas coisas que falei e por mais estranho que pareça de certa forma começo a entender essa situação.

- Sério? – Emily perguntou emocionada. – Leah... Eu queria te dizer que eu sinto muito por tudo que te fiz sofrer, não era minha intenção simplesmente aconteceu.

-E você não pode dizer não ao seu coração – Leah acenou com a cabeça em compreensão, então as duas trocaram um abraço desajeitado, mas o momento foi interrompido por Seth jogando água nas duas – Você me paga moleque! – Leah gritou correndo atrás do irmão e Emily os seguiu risonha

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_Caius suspira alto, enquanto levanta da cadeira._

- _Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo; o modo, pouco importa; o essencial é que saiba amar. - Ele olhou para a platéia e puxou o chapéu respeitosamente. O holofote se apaga e se acende mais ao fundo do palco, onde aparece Marcus sentado nos degraus de escada._

_- Come what may, I will love you until my dying… __Day __– Marcus cantarola – Uma bela música, alguns diriam melosa e careta. Mas é justamente o que todos nós procuramos, um amor perfeito. O que vocês precisam saber é que o que dá graça ao amor é a perfeita** imperfeição** dele. Falo por experiência própria – Marcus dá um olhar saudoso para a platéia - Meu grande amor já se foi e se eu pudesse voltar atrás e impedir todas as discussões que tivemos... Eu não impediria._

_Ele para com lágrimas nos olhos, então lança um sorriso fraco a platéia._

_- Pois eu adorava vê-la brava, pode parecer algo estúpido, mas aquilo me fez amá-la mais. Foi tudo tão imperfeito, tão fora do usual e ainda assim, foi mais intenso do que qualquer coisa que eu senti. Foi amor, e não importa o que digam._

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

Esme sentou no sofá olhando o marido em choque.

- Do que está falando? – Ela perguntou sentindo um bolo na garganta.

- Você me traiu! – Carlisle afirmou transtornado.

- Eu jamais faria isso – Ela retrucou.

- Me explica isso! – Ele disse jogando um envelope nela.

Esme pegou e olhou para as fotos de olhos arregalados. Havia fotos dela conversando e rindo com um homem.

- Você viu as fotos e automaticamente achou que eu estava o traindo? – Ela perguntou por entre os dentes.

- É claro! – Carlisle respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso não é hora para mentir! – Ela exclamou se levantando – Quem disse que eu estava te traindo? Aonde arranjou essas fotos? Fale!

- Não tente virar o jogo, você... – Esme cortou Carlisle.

- Eu nada! Jamais te trai! Caso você não tenha percebido você conhece o homem da foto! É o meu amigo gay! Por que em vez de ficar ouvindo os outros, não me pergunta antes? – Ela estava com o rosto transtornado.

- Mas... Mas... Lauren falou... – Carlisle percebeu o erro de ter falado o nome quando viu o olhar fulminante da mulher.

- Lauren? LAUREN? A PUTA DA SUA ASSISTENTE? – Esme explodiu e começou a jogar objetos em Carlisle.

- Esme, calma – Carlisle disse se aproximando quando não havia mais vaso para Esme. Ela começou a jogar almofadas no marido e lutou quando ele segurou seus pulsos em suas costas.

Carlisle a olhou por alguns segundos quando ela parou de se sacudir e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Esme resistiu um pouco, mas acabou se acalmando e retribuindo o beijo.

- Me desculpa a idéia de você com outro homem me subiu a cabeça e fiquei cego de ciúmes – Carlisle falou quando se separaram.

- Eu te amo. Nunca te trairia – Esme falou em lagrimas, os dois se abraçaram forte e começaram a se beijar novamente.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_Marcus percorre o olhar pela platéia._

_- Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal__. É irracional? Sim! É essencial? Tanto quanto ar. Depois que seu coração decide começar a colher esse sentimento, não há volta. Por mais que tente lutar contra esse sentimento, vai acabar morrendo tentando._

_O palco volta escuridão e tudo fica silencioso. Então a luz aparece no topo de uma escada no palco, lá em cima está uma mulher séria. Ela começa a descer as escadas, um tanto desengonçada e aos poucos começa a dar alguns risinhos, quando chega ao fim dos degraus ela abre os abre os braços e grita._

_- O AMOR NÃO É ALGO ESPLENDIDO? – Ela sorri animadamente – Todos aqui falaram dos vários lados do amor, mas esqueceram um. – Zafrina olhou para todos com um sorriso enigmático – O amor nos faz passar por bobos._

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

- O que está aprontando Emmett? – Rose perguntou inquieta, pois estava vendada.

- Você já vai ver! – Ele respondeu a guiando, então fez Rose se sentar – Abra os olhos – Ele pediu assim que tirou a venda.

Rose ficou boquiaberta assim que abriu os olhos. Emmett estava com o cabelo todo penteado para trás e usava terno, já o ambiente era uma sala romanticamente decorada. Rose se encontrava sentada a uma mesa.

- Eu achei que você merecia um jantar a luz de velas – Emmett disse meio acanhado. Rose sorriu docemente.

- Obrigada, ursão – Ela falou carinhosamente e ele sorriu feliz.

- Bom, vamos comer antes que esfrie – Emmett disse animado e Rose revirou os olhos.

Eles começaram a comer e a falar trivialidades. Até que ela se engasgar com algo.

- Rose, o que foi? – Emmett se aproximou batendo nas costa da amada, Rose estava ficando com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho – Você está se engasgando? – Ela lançou o pior olhar possível para ele – É claro que está - Ele disse batendo na própria testa.

Ela começa a apontar para a boca e ficar mais e mais vermelha.

- Oh Deus! Como é mesmo a técnica para socorrer engasgo? – Emmett se perguntou meio desesperado, Rose começou a dar tapas nele desesperada – Ah sim!

Rapidamente ele vai para trás dela e a levanta para poder aplicar a _Manobra de Heimlich_, ou seja Emmett a abraçou na altura do estômago, segurou o punho e empurrou para cima o que a estava engasgando.

Depois de três tentativas, Rose finalmente conseguiu cuspir o que a estava entalando, o pedaço de comida foi parar no copo de bebida.

- Oh Deus, respirar é tão bom – Ela exclamou sem fôlego.

Emmett se aproximou da sua bebida e viu o que engasgou Rose, imediatamente ele ficou pálido. Não foi daquele jeito que ele planejou que aquilo acontecesse.

- Com o que eu me engasguei? – Rose perguntou virando a cabeça para ver.

- N-n-nada – Emmett gagueja e esconde o copo nas costas.

- O que foi? – Rose pergunta desconfiada – Me deixa ver – Ele se afasta quando ela se aproxima – Agora fiquei encucada, me deixa ver como que eu me engasguei – Ela tenta ao todo custo pegar o copo.

Emmett coloca o copo no alto e Rose pula pra pegar no meio da confusão de braços o copo vira para cima do vestido de Rose que abre a boca surpresa. Emmett rapidamente se ajoelha procurando algo no chão.

- Emmett! – Rose começa a bater o pé no chão – O que raios foi isso?

Ele lhe dar um olhar culpado e timidamente mostra o que pegou no chão.

Era uma aliança.

- Diz que aceita mesmo depois dela quase ter te matado – Ele pediu, Rose começar a rir feliz.

- É claro que eu aceito! - Ela pula nele e lhe dá um beijo - Mas na próxima vez tenta não colocar na comida para fazer surpresa.

- Não haverá próxima vez, você é minha única escolha – Ele disse lhe piscando um olho.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

_- Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor__ já dizia o velho Shakespeare. Apesar de concordar com a frase dele o achei um tanto dramático em Romeu e Julieta – Zafrina tagarela sorridente – Todo mundo procura um amor por quem seriamos capaz de dar nossa vida, mas pelo o amor de Deus! Como vamos viver o amor se estamos mortos? – Ela pergunta e a platéia ri._

_- No fim, agradeço por nossa realidade não ser como nos filmes. Lá é muito complicado! Tem triângulo amoroso, têm vilões querendo destruir o amor alheio, incesto e por aí vai! – Ela suspira se apoiando na cadeira – Mas pensem comigo, se nos emocionamos com a luta pelo nosso amor, imagina quando tudo dá certo serenamente? É raro, mas não é impossível – Ela encara a platéia com um belo sorriso e a luz se apaga._

_- Espero que tenham apreciado – A voz de Aro se fez presente e então ele apareceu de novo sentado no centro do palco – Essa apresentação lhes mostrou um pouco do complicado amor que é bom e ruim, alegre, depressivo, engraçado, confuso e entre outros adjetivos. – Ele lança um ultimo sorriso a platéia e tudo escurece. _

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` *.*.*.** .

* * *

**N/a: O que acharam? Teve varios casais aqui. Eentão eu queria fazer uma one-shot para os dias dos namorados e não quis fazer uma totalmente sobre Bella e Edward, por que os outros personagens tambem amam, namoram e tem os seus proprios tipos de amor. As frases grifadas foram as que eu peguei na internet, não são de minha autoria e Marcus cantarola uma frase da musica _Come what may _do filme _Moulin Rouge_ ;D. **

**Eu realmente gostei dela e você? O que acharam?**

**Reviews, por favor ;D**

**Até**

**Maça ;*  
**


End file.
